Daily Digs - Carnival Party
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Carnival


Noah gets to the hotel.

They check in at 2A.M.

Everyone enters their rooms.

Noah had his seperate room.

Gwen had her seperate room.

Lindsay and Dakota shared a room.

They all went to sleep.

Gwen wakes up at 10A.M.

Gwen wakes up everyone.

"GET UP! SUN IS SHINING, kind of, AND NOT A TIME TO WASTE!" Gwen announces.

"Ugh. I'm so tired." Lindsay complains.

"But it's Tyler." Gwen smiles.

"I'm not tired anymore." Lindsay smiles.

Noah checks his Iphone.

"The carnival is open right now! I say we all go now!" Noah says excited.

"GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! I NEED MY TYLER!" Lindsay squeals.

"Since the carnival is right across the street from this hotel lets just walk. It's no big deal." Gwen shrugs.

"Yay! Carnival magic!" Dakota claps.

They all walk to the carnival.

"EEP! We're here! Now where's Tyler?" Lindsay asks.

"Let me check my Iphone and see what position he's in." Noah says.

"Remember he's working at a hot dog stand?" Dakota asks.

"Duh but which one? There has to be at least 50 here." Gwen says.

Noah checks his Iphone.

"Guys it's 10:30 A.M." Noah says.

"Yeah, and?" Lindsay asks.

"Tyler's shift doesn't start til 7P.M.." Noah admits.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Lindsay screams.

"But it's okay! We can still hang out and chill here." Gwen says calmy.

"Yeah I guess it's not all bad." Lindsay shrugs.

""Sis, do you ant to maybe go on some roller coatsers or some feriss wheels?" Dakota asks.

"Oh sure! I'd love to!" Lindsay nods.

"YAY!" Dakota cheers.

"EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

They both run off to rides.

"So Gwen what are you going to do?" Noah asks.

Gwen was gone.

"Where did she go?" Noah asks himself.

Noah walks over and finds Gwen at a All You Can Eat contest.

"Wish me luck!" Gwen says.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Noah face palms.

Noah walks off to the carnival arcade and plays video games.

Time passes by and it's now 6:30P.M.

Lindsay and Dakota were on a feriss wheel.

"I'm really bored.." Lindsay complains.

"Me too." Dakota sighs.

"The day is almost over and I haven't even seen Tyler yet." Lindsay sighs.

"Cheer up, after this ride then we'll go find Gwen and Noah to get Tyler." Dakota explains.

"I just hope it's soon." Lindsay says sadly.

The ride ends.

Lindsay was looking depressed.

Dakota and Lindsay walk to nearby food stands.

They see Gwen eatin a cheeseburger.

"Hey Gwen come hang out with us. We're going to find Noah." Dakota says.

Gwen throws her cheeseburger in her purse.

"Ok. Lets go." Gwen says while chewing.

"Where is Noah?" Dakota asks.

"Either at the arcade or eating food. Maybe ski ball." Gwen shrugs.

Gwen leads Lindsay and Dakota to find Noah.

Noah was playing ski ball.

"Hey Noah come hang with us." Gwen demands.

Noah shrugs.

"Any sign of Tyler?" Noah asks.

They all walk out of the arcade.

"Nope." Lindsay sighs.

"If he works at the hot dog stand then why haven't I seen any hotdog stands?" Gwen asks.

"There isn't any?" Lindsay asks.

"Not that I seen." Gwen sighs.

Lindsay covers her face.

"Take me home or to the hotel. I feel sick." Lindsay sighs.

Dakota pats Lindsays back.

"It's okay he'll show up." Dakota says.

Lindsay hugs Dakota and cries on her shoulder.

Dakota pats her back.

Gwen shrugs and jumps inside a trash can for food.

"It's all my fault! I'm the worst girlfriend in the world!" Lindsay cries.

"No you're not! Relax!" Dakota says.

Noah sits down by a sign.

Noah looks at the sign.

Hillybilly Hotdogs.

"Hotdogs? But Gwen said there wasn't any.." Noah says to himself.

A staff member from the behind was putting up the tent and hot dogs.

"Hey sir. Hotdog man?" Noah asks.

The staff member turns around.

"NOAH?" Tyler asks shocked.

"TYLER?" Noah asks shocked.

"I did not expect to see you here!"Tyler says shocked.

"There's a certain brown hair ex of yours that wanted to see you." Noah says.

Tyler looks over Noah and sees Lindsay and Dakota.

"Thanks bro." Tyler nods.

Noah smiles.

"I miss I could see him one last time!" Lindsay cries.

Dakota pats her back.

"You got your wish." Tyler says behind Lindsay.

Lindsay freezes.

Lindsay whips away her tears and slowly turns around.

"TYLER!" Lindsay screams.

"LINDSAY!" Tyler screams.

They both hug.

"How did you know I was here?" Tyler asks.

"I didn't! Noah, Gwen, and Dakota did!" Lindsay says excited.

"Hows the house going?" Tyler asks.

"Well um, I punished the workers too hard and they quit." Lindsay sighs.

"Oh.." Tyler sighs.

"Can you please come back?" Lindsay asks.

"I'd love to! But where am I going to live?" Tyler asks.

"In an apartment just like how Dakota and I live! If Chris bombed my house and I still am living in the same town then a fire should do the same to you." Lindsay explains.

"Oh alright! I'm sold!" Tyler smiles.

"EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

"Were dating again right?" Tyler asks.

"I hope so." Lindsay says.

"Well, I always keep my promises don't I? I say you're mine and only mine." Tyler flirts.

"Aww!" Lindsay says.

They both hug.

"Lets go on some roller coasters." Tyler says.

"But what about your job?" Lindsay asks.

"Oh well, love first then money." Tyler shrugs.

They both hold hands and walk to a rollercoaster ride.

"Aww! They're so cute together!" Dakota squeals.

"Yeah they are." Noah agrees.

Dakota sighs.

"What's wrong?" Noah asks.

"Lindsay is so lucky." Dakota says.

"Yeah and?." Noah asks.

"Also, she has a wonderful relationship with Tyler." Dakota explains.

"Wait! You like Tyler?" Noah asks.

"No! I like the relationship she has with him." Dakota nods.

"Yeah, better than Chris with Cari." Noah teases.

"I miss Chris." Dakota sighs.

"Why?" Noah asks curiously.

"I just want to see him one last time to thank him." Dakota says.

"For what? Trying to kill you? Cheating?" Noah asks.

"I would thank him for dating me because if he didn't I wouldn't know what a bad boyfriend is. Chris never loved me, he only liked me because he changed me and didn't like me for who I really was." Dakota explains.

"It's okay. At least your parents didn't abanded you because you were bi. Also, at least you didn't get abused all the time. Nobody accepts me for who I am." Noah shrugs.

"I do.." Dakota says softly.

"What?" Noah asks in shock.

"I accept you." Dakota says softly.

"Why? I'm a mean jerk! Nobody even cares about me!" Noah pouts.

"You're not a jerk, you're a sweetheart. Even if you piss me off i'll still care for you..." Dakota explains.

"Nobody has ever said that about me before.." Noah says shocked.

"That's because nobody has opened their eyes to see how much of a sweetie you are." Dakota says.

"Aww... I love you.." Noah says smiling.

"I love you too." Dakota smiles.

They both kiss.

"I missed you." Dakota says holding his hand.

"I missed you too." Noah smiles.

"Maybe..we can..uh.." Dakota stutters.

"Date?" Noah asks.

"Yeah.." Dakota nods.

"Of course.." Noah laughs.

Dakota both hug.

"Even from the trashcan this is still better than going to the movies and watching Twilight." Gwen says while in the trash.

"You idiot." Dakota laughs.

Gwen gets out of the trash can.

"I would do a Gwen Gobble but i'm just going to rob the crap out of Tylers hotdog stand." Gwen says.

Gwen runs to the hotdog stand and starts eating hotdogs.

"Lets go on some rides, like the teacups!" Dakota cheers.

"Oh yeah! That sounds fun!" Noah agrees.

"Kay kay!" Dakota cheers.

They both run to the tea cups.

Tyler and Lindsay were both getting off a roller coaster ride and holding hands.

"Next do you want to play bumper cars?" Tyler asks.

"EEP! I love that!" Lindsay nods.

Lindsay and Tyler hold hands and walk to bumper cars.

Lindsay and Tyler get into their bars and bump eachother.

3 minutes later they get off the ride.

Lindsay and Tyler walk to the teacups.

They bump into Noah and Dakota holding hands.

"Woah are you guys dating again?" Tyler asks shocked.

They both nod.

"No shit Tyler. Don't you think it was obvious they liked eachother at the opera dance and at the camp?" Lindsay face palms.

"I usually don't pay attention." Tyler shrugs.

"Anyways, the carnival is going to close in like 10 minutes." Noah sighs.

"Oh well...at least we had fun." Lindsay shrugs.

"Do you guys want to meet up with Gwen at the beach bbq?" Dakot asks.

"OH YEAH BBQ!" Tyler shouts.

"Lets go." Lindsay nods.

They all go to the beach bbq.

Gwen was eating ribs.

Tyler, Dakota, Noah, and Lindsay join Gwen and sit with her.

"This is good!" Tyler says.

"I know." Gwen says while chewing.

"I'm stuffed. I want to play in the sand." Dakota says.

"I'll join you." Noah says.

"Yay! Sand castles!" Dakota cheers.

They both go to the sand and make a sand castle.

Lindsay finishes eating sushi.

"Well, this is a great way to end the night." Lindsay says.

"Just one more thing." Tyler says.

"What?"Lindsay asks.

Tyler takes off his shirt.

Tyler grabs a surfboard and surfs.

"WOOT GO TYLER!" Lindsay cheers.

Tyler surfs.

"Look at Tyler go!" Dakota cheers.

"Haha! I'm going to laugh if he slips and falls." Noah teases.

Tyler hits a wave and slides down.

Tyler walks up to Noah.

"You cursed me." Tyler pouts.

"And? Hahaha!" Noah laughs.

Tyler destroys his sand castle and walks off.

Noah shrugs.

"R.I.P sand castle." Dakota sighs.

"The carnival will be offically closing in 5 minutes." An announcement says.

"Well, lets go back to the hotel." Lindsay shrugs.

Gwen grabs 2 plaates of bbq.

"Okay now i'm ready."Gwen agrees.

They all walk to the hotel.

"Goodnight." Lindsay says.

"See you in the morning!" Tyler waves.

Lindsay enters her room.

Tyler enters his own room.

Gwen goes to her own room.

"Goodnight Noah!" Dakota waves.

"Goodnight." Noah waves.

Dakota hugs him.

Noah hugs her back.

They go into their own rooms.

"EEP! Lindsay this day went totally perfect!" Dakota cheers.

"Finally..one perfect day." Lindsay cheers.

They both high five.

"Goodnight." Lindsay says.

"Nighty night sis." Dakota says.

Lindsay turns off the lights.

They go to sleep.

"Well, goodnight."


End file.
